


"Don't Forget About Me"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [10]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mention of cancer, Nostalgia, Of Course Eve Would Haunt Villanelle, Romance, Sandra Bullock Mention, Sex, Shrek - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Things aren't always what they seem, Two Idiots Still In Love, Two Idiots Still Obsessed With One Another, Villaneve, Wedding Cake Is The Best Kind, work with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Following their daughter's wedding, Villanelle interacts with Eve's ghost.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 61
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Girlfriend's Day to our favorite girlfriends and idiots in love;-P If you happen to be celebrating today with a significant other/partner, I hope you're having fun. For those of us who are single, happy Saturday! I appreciate you.**
> 
> (1) At the beginning of this piece, I mention some characters I created for the Christmas fic I wrote. Feel free to read it if you haven't already. Aisha was Eve's college roommate and best friend, Samir is her husband, and Sairah is their daughter. 
> 
> (2) The wedding takes place in the autumn sometime, in the back garden of the house Villanelle purchased after finding out Eve was pregnant with Billie.
> 
> (3) The piece was somewhat inspired by the idea that V and E love each other so much and would never really be apart, even after death. That idea was partially inspired by "The Haunting Of Hill House," specifically the relationship between Nell (Victoria Pedretti) and her husband Arthur (Jordane Christie). As a huge horror junkie, I would recommend watching the show on Netflix (spooky season is supreme) because the show's director is so masterful and amazing at the horror genre. 
> 
> Maybe Villanelle is imagining Eve, maybe Eve is actually a ghost. For the purposes of this fic, I want Eve to be an actual ghost and not just a figment of Villanelle's imagination/broken heart. 
> 
> It's important to note ideas evolve so nothing is concrete. We can imagine anything and everything and translate our ideas into creative expression. So read this chapter and keep your mind flexible to what could happen.
> 
> (4) I lost a niece to cancer and saw the way her body transformed. I didn't want to detail the transformation of Eve's body within the piece but you understand the implication since she chooses to show herself to Villanelle as untouched by the disease and as young and beautiful as she was when they first met. 
> 
> If you've lost anyone to cancer, I'm really sorry. Cancer sucks.
> 
> (5) Title from the Cloves song of the same name.
> 
> Fan Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHwwev3FgZw
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> If I fall, can you pull me up?  
> Is it true, you're watching out  
> And when I'm tired, do you lay down with me?  
> In my head so I can sleep without you?  
> Hey, hey  
> Without you there's holes in my soul  
> Hey, hey  
> Let the water in  
> Where ever you've gone?  
> How, how, how?  
> I just need to know  
> That you won't forget about me  
> Where ever you've gone?  
> How, how, how?  
> I just need to know  
> That you won't forget about me  
> Lost through time and that's all I need  
> So much love, then one day buried  
> Hope you're safe, 'cause I lay you leaves  
> Is there more than we can see?  
> Answers for me  
> And hey, hey  
> Without you there's holes in my soles  
> And hey, hey  
> Let the water in  
> Where ever you've gone?  
> How, how, how?  
> I just need to know  
> That you won't forget about me  
> Where ever you've gone?  
> How, how, how?  
> I just need to know  
> That you won't forget about me  
> And I get lonely without you  
> And I can't move on  
> And I get lonely without you  
> I can't move on  
> Move on  
> Where ever you've gone?  
> How, how, how?  
> I just need to know  
> That you won't forget about me

“Hey Mom, Joon is on the way to the airport to drop off Uncle Samir, Aunt Aisha, and Sairah and we’re about to head out, too. Are you going to be okay?,” Billie asks Villanelle.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? We can stay, if you want.”

“That’s a terrible idea. It’s your wedding night. Get out of here.”

“I love you. Thank you for everything. Call you tomorrow?”

“I can’t wait.”

Villanelle winks at her daughter and kisses her before she steps into an idling Jeep Wrangler with a “Just Married” banner hanging from the back. 

“Thanks, Mom. We’ll come by for dinner next weekend, after the honeymoon,” Billie’s husband mentions as she hugs him through the window and kisses his forehead.

“Sounds good. Treat her well or I’ll kill you.”

“I will and I believe you,” he laughs, grabbing Billie’s hand and kissing it. 

“Momm…,” Billie grumbles, rolling her eyes.

“Don't pretend you don't love my jokes, sidekick. She would have loved today, you know.”

“I know. She would have probably pulled you into your bedroom though, to have wedding sex. You look amazing, Mom,” Billie replies, smiling at the recently resized wedding ring on her finger, the one Villanelle once placed on her omma’s finger.

“Yeah, she probably would have and we would have missed half the ceremony. Anyway, go off and start the rest of your lives so I can masturbate in peace.”

“Ewww, Mom!!!" 

“Get out of here!," Villanelle grins, stepping away from the window and touching the necklace around her neck, the one with both of Eve's engagement rings on it. 

Villanelle waves and waits until the car has pulled out of the driveway before she starts to cry. When she walks through the back garden and into a now empty house, she can’t help but look at all of the framed photos decorating the living room. One of them catches her eye and she picks it up, clutching it to her chest. It's a photo from her wedding day. The one that sat on her bedside table for years until she moved it to the table in the living room when Eve no longer had the strength to walk up the stairs. 

“I wish you were here, I didn’t see you anywhere today,” she says, tears streaming down her cheeks as she lies down on the couch and stares up at the ceiling.

“I was here. I was just waiting for the perfect time to show up.”

Eve’s voice pierces the haze around her head and Villanelle smiles. She is used to seeing Eve clearly and has since her passing from cancer one year ago.

“Did you like the ceremony?,” Villanelle asks, sitting up and looking around.

“I loved it, baby. Billie looked gorgeous. Joon looked handsome. You looked incredible, as always. Very sexy.”

Villanelle’s breath hitches and she looks around. “I can’t see you, where are you?”

She takes a deep breath when Eve materializes in front of her, a soft smile on her face. She is wearing one of Villanelle’s fitted suits in white and her hair is down. 

“You wore your hair down. Were you here the whole time?,” Villanelle asks, her eyes clouding again with tears.

Eve nods and walks over to the couch. When she sits down next to Villanelle, Villanelle can feel the couch dip.

“I’ve never left. You know that.”

“Are you in purgatory?,” Villanelle asks, her brow furrowed, as she turns her head to look at Eve directly in the eyes.

Eve laughs and leans forward, one hand resting behind Villanelle’s back, and the other hand against her thigh. 

“I love it when you make that face. And no, I am not in purgatory. I don’t think I’m in hell either. I can go anywhere I want. I’ve just chosen to stay here.”

“I can feel you still. This whole time, I thought I was imagining you or that I had gone crazy. But you’ve always been real to me, since you left. The kids keep telling me to start dating again.” Villanelle swallows and places her hand above Eve’s, caressing the soft skin between her thumb and index fingers.

“I know,” Eve replies. “I’ve heard them and I’ve also heard your persistent nos in response.”

“Why haven’t you shown yourself to them? They miss you. Billie loves the ring.”

“Because they don’t need to see me. Billie has just gotten married to the love of her life, Joon is happy with his coding job and weekend job as a football coach. We raised two well-rounded, smart, funny humans. You, on the other hand…” Eve laughs and bends forward, kissing the threat of a pout from Villanelle’s face and brushing away her tears.

“Can we go upstairs? I want to change and lie down. Stay with me.”

“Yes.”

Villanelle rises from the couch and holds her hand out for Eve’s. 

“I can feel you watching me,” Villanelle grins as she walks up the stairs and into their bedroom.

“Just because I’m a ghost, that doesn’t mean I can’t admire the view.”

Villanelle stops in front of the bed and quickly strips out of her suit, setting the clothes aside to take to the dry cleaners. Now nude, she walks over to the chest of drawers against the wall and across from the bed and the top drawer swings open.

“Are you going to pick out an outfit for me?,” Villanelle asks, grinning.

“This t-shirt and these panties,” Eve says, handing Villanelle an orange t-shirt with a blue teddy bear on it and sky blue lace underwear.

“Aren’t you going to change, too? I can’t be the only one doing the free striptease,” Villanelle teases, looking Eve up and down and enjoying the clearly flustered look she’s still able to elicit.

“Please. It was hardly a striptease. I’ve seen you do better,” Eve jokes back but starts to remove her suit nonetheless. 

“You’re acting like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Eve adds as she removes a Blink 182 t-shirt from Villanelle’s t-shirt collection and an electric pink thong.

“It’s different now. I appreciate your body more,” Villanelle says as she gets into bed and watches Eve do the same.

“You definitely appreciated it when we were together, honey.”

“I miss you, Eve.”

Villanelle’s voice is quieter now and she fights hard to hold back tears.

“You can cry, you know. You don’t always need to be so strong. Nobody is around right now. Except for me and even though I’m kind of a big deal, I always appreciate it when you choose to express your emotions. In fact, it’s still kind of sexy.”

Villanelle chokes out a laugh and looks down at Eve. “Even when my nose is running all over your shoulder and my tears are ruining your makeup?”

“Even then.”

“You look so good right now,” Villanelle admits before kissing Eve passionately and deeply.

And she’s right. Eve has chosen to look the way she did when Villanelle first saw her in that bathroom so many years ago. She doesn’t look anything at all like the woman who succumbed to cancer. 

“You do, too. Andrea wanted to talk to you tonight. You kept side-stepping her. She’s interested in you.”

“I’m not interested,” Villanelle mumbles, running her hand through Eve’s hair. Eve’s arm is around Villanelle’s waist and she clenches her fingers around her ribcage as she lifts her head up to catch Villanelle’s lips between her own.

“V…you have to start dating again sometime.”

“Why?”

“The kids worry you will be lonely. I heard them talking about it the other day after you had fallen asleep. They think you’ll just putter around the house and garden and go to the farmer’s market and hang out with Elena and Irina and your brothers and Nadia when they come to visit from Russia but that’s about it.”

“So? That sounds like a fun life to me. Maybe I'll even adopt a cat," Villanelle shrugs, her tone a little bit defensive. 

“You don’t want to have…”

“No, I don’t.” Villanelle’s voice is sharp but it softens when she looks down and returns Eve’s watchful gaze.

“I don’t need to have sex with anyone anymore. I had the best sex of my life with you. Plus, I can still feel you and we can still have sex, no?”

“Baby, I’m a…”

“Don’t say it. It doesn’t matter to me. Potato, puh-tah-toe. I don’t care if you’re dead, I’m alive, or if I’ve lost my mind or if I actually am able to fuck a ghost. I really don’t. I’m fine. You have enough to worry about, wherever you are, you don’t need to worry about me, too.”

“I know you’re fine. I can still see you in the shower.”

Villanelle grins and kisses Eve. “I’m glad my sexual innuendos inspire you still. You’re quite funny, Eve Astankova.”

“You really don’t want to get remarried?,” Eve asks, her voice gentle, as she brushes hair away from Villanelle’s face and kisses the hand her ring finger is on.

“Nope,” Villanelle replies, popping the p, her grip tightening on Eve’s back.

“V, I’m asking because even though I know these questions are hard,…what if I’m not allowed to be around forever? What if one day I'm not able to show up and visit you and be with you?”

“Then I'll just see you in my dreams. And I'll play with another pussycat. And visit my brothers and tease Elena and drop in on one of Irina's classes until she calls security on me. And, for the grand finale, I can always harass our children.”

“Villanelle, I’m not asking you anymore. I’m telling you. If one day you can no longer hear or see or touch me, are you going to be okay? I can travel to different locations now and I can sometimes read your thoughts, but I can’t look into the future. I cannot promise you I will be around until you come to where I am. And who knows if you will even find me here, wherever I am?”

“I’ll be okay. And I will find you, trust me. I'm like a bloodhound when it comes to your scent. Anyway. I just really miss you.”

“I know you do. I can feel you missing me. That’s why I keep showing up. Or rather, that's why I've never really left.”

“Oh? It’s not because you miss me, too?”

Eve laughs against Villanelle’s chest and Villanelle gasps when one of her hands slides beneath her shirt to squeeze her breasts.

“Of course I miss you, asshole.”

“Are you trying to feel me up?,” Villanelle asks, eyes wide in mock surprise.

“I was always trying to feel you up,” Eve mumbles, eyes heavy and half-hooded. She slides her legs around Villanelle’s waist and straddles her, pulling a smirk out of Villanelle as she reaches up and slides her own hands beneath Eve’s shirt, lightly raking her fingers across her back.

“Let’s see what you’ve got then, hotshot,” Villanelle says, repeating to Eve one of her favorite lines, her voice husky.

“Take your shirt off,” Eve demands, lifting her body off of Villanelle’s so she can remove her underwear.

“Yes, ma’am,” Villanelle replies, quickly pulling off her t-shirt and throwing it to the side.

“I’m going to go down on you and you’re just going to watch me. I want to make you feel good but I don’t want you to do any work. You’ve done enough work today. Deal?”

“Deal,” Villanelle echoes breathlessly as Eve moves down her body, leaving kisses across her skin.

“I’m already so close,” Villanelle sputters as Eve taps her thighs and spreads her legs open. 

When Eve’s tongue connects with her body, Villanelle’s hip buck forward violently and she feels like she has been set on fire.

Eve moves her left arm above Villanelle’s hipbones, controlling her thrusts, as she dips her tongue in between her legs and pulls out sighs and moans from Villanelle’s body like she’s a musician and Villanelle is the instrument.

“Does that feel good?,” Eve asks, lifting her head to stare into Villanelle’s half-hooded eyes. Villanelle nods weakly. Eve resumes her position and circles her tongue around her clit before sliding it down and plunging it inside.

“Fuck,” Villanelle mumbles, head hitting the pillow as her entire body trembles through an orgasm.

“It’s okay,” Eve says softly, leaving small kisses on either side of Villanelle’s thighs and moving back up her body until she is lying next to Villanelle again.

Villanelle leans forward and kisses Eve on the lips, tasting herself there.

“Can I remove your shirt?,” she asks, waiting patiently for Eve’s response.

“Yes.”

Villanelle slides Eve’s t-shirt off and then eyes her soaked thong. “Can I remove—“

“Yes,” Eve quickly replies and Villanelle smiles, slipping her thumbs on either side of the inside of the thong and pulling it off.

“I always loved that thong,” Villanelle mentions before getting on top of Eve and entering her with two fingers. Sliding them in and out, Villanelle picks up the pace in response to Eve’s accelerating moans.

“Harder?,” Villanelle asks.

Eve nods.

“Faster?,” Villanelle asks.

Eve nods.

By the time Eve reaches her orgasm, Villanelle’s body is slicked with sweat. She rests her forehead against Eve’s for a brief second before rolling off of her, panting.

Eve moves her body on top of Villanelle’s a few seconds later and they kick the covers away from them so they can bask in each other’s heat and nothing else.

“What did I tell you? I don’t need to have sex with anyone else,” Villanelle teases, kissing Eve on the neck and enjoying the gasp that tumbles from her lips.

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how normal it is for you to only want to have sex with me, a …? Whatever I am.”

“Eve, we were never normal. Why should we care about that now?”

Villanelle slides her hands up and down Eve’s smooth back and rests them against its base.

“Good point.”

“I am very smart, after all. I got you to marry me, didn’t I?”

Eve laughs, resting her forehead against Villanelle’s and kissing her on the nose.

“I loved our wedding day. We almost gave the relatives a collective heart attack with the way we were going at it at the wedding table.”

“I can’t believe we had sex in the bathroom during the reception,” Villanelle giggles, her eyes flickering with mirth.

“You can’t believe it? Baby, you paid Irina $10 to stand outside the bathroom door in case anybody came looking for us so she could direct them outside and give us more time.”

“Huh. I forgot that I did that. Wow, genius…”

“My genius.”

“Your genius. Is it just me or do your breasts seem fuller?”

Eve looks down at her breasts and grins.

“They are.”

“What!? You have the power to make them bigger??”

“A little bit. I pulled some strings.” Eve wiggles her eyebrows in a move very reminiscent of Villanelle’s.

“What did you do?,” Villanelle narrows her eyes, a pout crossing her lips.

“Don’t be jealous. nothing like that,” Eve scoffs, giggling at her lover’s immediate response. She kisses Villanelle’s bruised lips and runs her tongue over the bottom one. Villanelle nips her gently and waits for her to say more.

“One day last week I was waiting for you to be done playing football with Joon outside, and was lying in our bed. I wished my boobs were a little bigger and then I looked down and noticed that they were. They’ve been this size ever since.”

“Wowwww. I can’t wait to die so that I can ask for bigger boobs.”

“You don’t need bigger ones. I like them this size.”

To emphasize her point, Eve moves her head down and leaves a kiss over Villanelle’s nipples.

“If you do that again, we’re going to have sex again,” Villanelle mumbles, her hands moving from Eve’s back and down to her ass.

Eve chuckles. “Do you think we will meet when you cross over?”

“If you’re able to plan it out that way, of course. Can’t you pull some strings?” Villanelle lifts her eyebrows and smiles but Eve notes the seriousness beneath her comical request.

“I’m afraid to ask because I don’t want to…bring you here sooner than you’re supposed to come. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to go poking around and alerting anyone to the fact you’re living a very fulfilled and fun life.”

“Are you teasing me?”

“No, not at all. The kids would miss you, of course. And all our friends.”

“But life would go on for them.”

“Hm. Yes. As it does.”

“And I would be with you.”

“I hope so.”

“Can you imagine, us together, in the next world? The devil would send us back down to earth. Then we could haunt everyone.”

Villanelle stops talking and goes quiet. Eve knows she can read her mind but doesn’t want to invade her thoughts so she doesn’t.

“Have you seen him yet?”

“No.”

“Do you think he is in hell?”

“No.”

“Can you ask around?”

“Probably. Yes.”

“I miss him, that pain in my ass.”

“I know...Irina seems to be doing well?”

“She is. She enjoys teaching Mandarin. I think they’ll name the university after her because of how good she is at what she does.”

“You did a good job raising her, baby.”

“We did a good job raising her. I’m glad she had Billie and Joon to take care of. I think they helped her realize how good it can feel to take care of other people instead of killing them.”

“I think there were a few times where she wanted to drop our babies off in the closest trashcan…” Eve laughs. “Thankfully Elena made sure that never happened. And Omma.”

“You’ve never met Omma where you are?”

“No. I imagine she’s with my dad in heaven.”

“Are you sure you’re not in heaven already?”

“I feel like I am,” Eve sends Villanelle a knowing smile and Villanelle grins, rolling Eve off of her body so they can lay side by side.

“I like you a lot,” Villanelle whispers, fingers tracing Eve’s face.

“I like you a lot, too.”

“I wonder what my life would have been like had I not seen you in that dirty bathroom.”

“I wonder the same. I probably would have stayed with Niko and we never would have had any children. It would have been a horrible life.”

“Is Moustache there? Have you seen him??," Villanelle pouts, angry with Niko for having the chance to run into Eve in the next world. 

“No, I haven’t.”

“Do you want to?”

“No, i don’t.”

Villanelle hums contentedly at how fast Eve's response is and Eve grins at the smug look on Villanelle's expressive face.

“I probably would have kept being an assassin and maybe I would have gotten killed before I had a chance to get out. You gave me the best life.”

“You gave me the best life.”

“Do you regret any of it?”

“I regret not marrying you sooner.”

“What??”

“I knew, from the second we saw each other, that we were meant to be together. I couldn’t explain it. I still can’t, really, but I just had a feeling that our lives were forever changed. And they were. I wish I had acted upon that feeling a lot sooner.”

“Me too. Although, you do have to admit, I was dropping hints everywhere. You weren’t an easy person to seduce.”

“No. But your seduction skills were very praiseworthy. A poisoned sword? Flowers that spelled out my name? Perfume in yours? Chef’s kiss.”

“You loved that poisoned sword.”

“I did.”

“You threw the flowers away.”

“I did.”

“I can still smell the perfume.”

“I know. Would you have done anything differently, if you could go back?”

“I would take away all the fights we ever had and the times we were apart. But I wouldn’t take away the make-up sex.”

“Of course not,” Eve laughs, rewarding Villanelle with a flirtatious kiss.

“Sex is a very important part of every relationship.”

“Yes,” Eve nods, mimicking Villanelle’s grave expression.

“And also communication.”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you paying attention?”

“No. I’m waiting for you to shut up so I can seduce you again.”

“All you needed to do is ask.”

One hour later…

“I should probably get out of bed and clean the kitchen,” Villanelle says while stretching, her eyes opening sleepily as Eve curls into her, almost as if on instinct. She squeezes Eve’s belly beneath her fingers and leaves a kiss on the nape of her neck.

“Why haven’t we slept together every night since you left?,” Villanelle whines.

“Because absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Ha! Ha ha!!”

Villanelle’s laughter ricochets around the room and she brushes her lips over Eve’s earlobe. “I don’t think it is possible to be any more fond of you. Which is why I don’t have room in my heart or my bed for someone else.”

“Hm.”

“Hm?”

“Hm.”

“You would be jealous, anyway. I would be, if the situation was reversed. I would probably turn the bed over if I had the power to do so. While you were both in it.” Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows. 

Eve turns at this comment, her eyes dark. “You don’t owe me anything. You still wear your ring. I'm giving you permission to move on.”

“I don't want your permission and I’m not going to take it off. The decision is mine to make, Eve. Stop being so stubborn.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I won’t bring it up anymore. And you’re right, I would get jealous. I would turn the bed over, too.”

“Ha! I knew it, you fox. Do you want to have shower sex like you’ve just caught me in bed with someone else?”

“Wow, you sure know how to turn someone on.” Eve rolls her eyes at Villanelle’s suggestive smirk but returns her kiss nonetheless. “Take me to the shower then, baby. If you’re not too tired, that is…”

“Me? Tired of having sex with you? Never.” 

Villanelle steps out of bed and pulls Eve against her before picking her up and walking her into the attached bathroom.

“Now where were we?,” Villanelle whispers, placing Eve on the counter and leaving a kiss against her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve take a bath together and then rewatch one of Villanelle's favorite movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Read my Christmas fic! Some things that Villanelle mentioned in this chapter take place in that piece.
> 
> 2) I know this piece is deeply evocative so after reading and appreciating all of the comments, I'm thinking of giving this piece a joyful ending. You'll get it when you read it. If you've stuck around, thank you for reading and for leaving feedback. I'm sorry for making you cry. #sorrybabyx
> 
> 3) Song for this chapter, "Falling In Love" by Cigarettes After Sex.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXupa6hEDYk
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> When I hold you close to me  
> I could always see a house by the ocean  
> & last night I could hear the waves  
> As I heard you say, “all that I want is to be yours”
> 
> Falling in love,  
> Falling in love  
> Deeper than I’ve felt it before with you, baby  
> I feel I’m falling in love with all my heart
> 
> Back when you were far away  
> We would go on dates to watch the same movie  
> & you were imagining sitting next to me  
> & holding my hand for the whole thing…

“You’re insatiable,” Eve laughs against Villanelle’s hungry mouth.

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“I’m going to take you to the bathtub now. Is that okay? I don’t want to stand in the shower. I want to feel you against me.”

“Take me,” Eve replies as Villanelle moves her mouth from Eve’s neck and down her throat. She picks Eve up again and pauses outside of the tub. She puts the stopper in the drain and fills it with warm water and LUSH Sleepy body wash before getting in and motioning for Eve to get in too and sit with her back against her.

“Do you still enjoy the feel of water?”

“Yes. Nothing has changed in that sense. The only thing that has changed is my physical form, I guess.”

Villanelle slips her arms around Eve’s belly and moves her hands upwards to cup her breasts.

“I love the size of your breasts right now. I could eat them.”

Eve giggles and turns her head to catch Villanelle’s expression.

“Okay, Hannibal.”

“He was an amateur,” Villanelle smirks, provoking a delighted squeal from Eve.

“So, Mrs Astankova…,” Villanelle murmurs, squeezing Eve’s breasts and kissing the side of her neck.

“So, Oksana Astankova…”

Villanelle groans and one hand quickly drops between Eve’s legs.

“You know what that does to me,” Villanelle hisses, her thumb finding Eve’s clit and slowly rubbing it as water ripples around her hand.

“Mmhmm. I do know.”

Eve’s hands grip the side of the tub as Villanelle adds two more fingers to her circulating movements before pushing them inside Eve’s body. Eve pushes back against Villanelle and Villanelle’s eyes shoot open at the contact.

She summons enough energy to tell Eve to keep pushing back into her so Eve does. A few seconds later, both of them are shuddering against each other and Villanelle has to pull back to lean her head against the edge of the tub.

“I can definitely feel my age,” Villanelle groans, her muscles aching with exhaustion and relief.

“I couldn’t tell,” Eve teases, quickly adjusting her body so she’s straddling Villanelle and kissing her on the lips. Eve stops kissing Villanelle and rubs her finger across her lips. 

“You should shower now or we will stay here forever and you will look like a prune.”

“You love prunes.”

“In fruit form, not human form.” 

Eve watches Villanelle step out of the tub and walk into the huge walk-in shower with the see-through glass doors.

Villanelle smiles as she shampoos her hair and cleanses her body with body wash.

“Do you like watching me?,” she asks, not turning around.

“Do I even need to answer that? You know what my answer is.”

“I like to hear you say it.”

“Yes. You’re so bossy.”

“I’m bossy? You head-butted me on a bus before kissing me for the first time.”

“One of my favorite public transportation moments,” Eve proclaims gleefully, kicking up sudsy water into the air. “You were so shocked.”

“Yes.”

“What else did you think could happen? You asked me to smell you.”

“Didn’t I smell amazing?”

“Intoxicating.”

“Like a Roman centurion?”

“Like a what??”

“Never mind.”

“After all this time, you’re still an enigma.”

“Me, an enigma? You’re the one who was proposed to twice during college. Don’t think I forgot about our very informative visit to Connecticut after Billie was born.”

“You were so jealous, baby,” Eve giggles, watching Villanelle step out of the shower and grab a towel.

Villanelle blinks and Eve is in front of her wearing a Snow Patrol t-shirt and boy shorts. Her hair is dry and she smells like hints of lavender from the body wash and Villanelle's perfume. 

“That’s not fair. I wish I could do that.”

“Come into the bedroom and I’ll help you then.”

Villanelle follows Eve back into their bedroom and dries herself off. A pair of soft pinstripe drawstring pajama pants are on the bed next to Eve’s Yale hoodie.

Villanelle puts both on and sits on the edge of the bed. Eve towels off her hair. “You’re surprisingly quick with your hands,” Villanelle mumbles, eyes closing at the intense but gentle movements behind her on the bed.

“Practice makes perfect,” Eve mumbles back, her mouth ghosting over Villanelle’s earlobe, causing Villanelle to grin.

Eve ties Villanelle’s hair into a bun at the top of her head after brushing all the tangles out and kissing her neck.

“Thanks, baby,” Villanelle says. “Are you coming with me downstairs? I’m going to eat a slice of wedding cake and watch a movie.”

“What movie are we watching?”

“A Sandra Bullock one? One of your favorites?”

“Can we watch ‘While You Were Sleeping’?”

“Yes.”

“Oksana.”

“Yes??”

“You need to eat more than just wedding cake. You hardly ate any food today.”

“So you were there, watching me.”

“Yes, I just didn’t show myself to you. I wanted everything to be about Billie.”

“You’re such a caring omma to her. And to Joon.”

“Didn’t our babies look so good?”

“Yes, they did. So much like you.”

Villanelle looks up from the platter of wedding cake that she pulled out of the fridge and smiles at Eve’s flushed, shy expression.

“It’s the truth, no?,” she asks, popping a large forkful of cake into her mouth and walking over to the stove where the already-full teapot is waiting.

“You always said that,” Eve replies, turning on the stove and leaning on the counter as Villanelle sits down at the counter and resumes digging into the slice of cake.

“And you still get shy.”

“You still make me nervous.”

“Still??”

“Yes.”

“You do, too.”

“What about…when I no longer looked like this? Did I still make you nervous?”

“Yes.” Villanelle swallows hard and looks down at her plate, her mind flooding with moments following Eve’s diagnosis.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Eve says softly, sitting next to Villanelle and placing a hand on her thigh.

“I think I should start seeing that therapist you’ve been telling me about.”

“You’re really going to?”

“Yes. I want to talk to someone about my feelings. It isn’t good to keep them inside. You told me that.”

“I did. I’m proud of you.”

“For wanting to see a therapist again?” 

Villanelle wraps up the cake platter and places it back in the fridge. She watches Eve make her a cup of tea and thanks her with a kiss when she sits back down.

“Yes. For that but also for being really strong today. Billie and Joon were worried you were going to have a difficult time.”

“They were?”

“Yes. What about Elena and Aisha?”

“They thought you would be okay. They looked great, didn’t they? Aisha’s daughter is a firecracker, just like her mother. She and Joon were having a good time reconnecting, hm?”

Villanelle laughs into her cup. “Are you trying to set Joon and Sairah up? That actually is a good idea, baby. They’ve always been great friends. Joon is so busy with work, though. Do you think they ever hooked up when they were at Yale?”

“No. He would have mentioned it to Billie and Billie tells you everything.”

“Hm. True. I just want him to be happy.”

“He is.”

“I know, but I want him to be happy and with someone. Like I was, with you.”

“You’re cute when you’re contemplative. I think you’ve become more contemplative with age.”

“I didn’t have the time to think when I was younger. God, I was cocky.”

“You’re not now?,” Eve laughs, squeezing Villanelle teasingly and turning her head to kiss her.

“Ha, ha. Very funny, baby. I was cocky and I was dumb. I thought I could seduce you with a teddy bear with my voice in it,” Villanelle laughs.

“To your credit, it did work. You know I kept that plastic heart. It’s still in the drawer of the bedside table on my side of the bed, remember?”

“Did you listen to it, whenever I would leave for work trips?”

“Yes,” Eve replies, her voice lower. “Your voice was one of my favorite things about you. And your ability to speak and pick up multiple languages.”

“So my intelligence was what seduced you, not how devastating I always looked?”

“Your sense of fashion was a very close second. Except for that green Shrek outfit you were wearing when you waved to me from the train.”

“Baby. We’ve seen Shrek enough times and that is definitely not a Shrek outfit.”

Eve laughs at the horrified look on Villanelle’s face. “I forgot what Shrek looks like,” she says sheepishly, eliciting a squeal from Villanelle.

“Forget Sandra Bullock. We’re watching Shrek,” Villanelle pulls Eve over to the couch after locating her Shrek DVD and sliding it into the player.

“Promise me you won’t repeat every word so I can actually pay attention to the movie and not your lips,” Eve says, watching Villanelle’s eyes widen with glee as the movie starts to play. 

“I promise.”

Villanelle doesn’t keep the promise but Eve forgives her, like always.

After the movie, Villanelle turns off all the lights, checks the doors, goes upstairs, brushes her teeth, and gets into bed, Eve getting in beside her. Eve giggles when she texts Billie: "Get some sleep, sidekick. There's always morning sex." Villanelle also sends Joon a goodnight message and he texts back, telling her he will call her in the morning. Setting her phone down, Villanelle turns towards Eve. She kisses her on the forehead and hums along to one of their favorite songs, "Falling in Love" by Cigarettes After Sex.

"When I hold you close to me  
I could always see a house by the ocean  
& last night I could hear the waves  
As I heard you say, “all that I want is to be yours."

After Villanelle falls asleep, Eve watches her and sings back to her, softly:

"Back when you were far away,  
We would go on dates to watch the same movie  
And you were imagining sitting next to me  
And holding my hand for the whole thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle receives a surprise visitor and Eve gets jealous.

The doorbell ring startles Villanelle into waking up. She blinks wearily, picking up her phone to check the time. It’s 10 AM on a Sunday. Who would be coming around at such a random hour?

Villanelle yells out that she is coming and she quickly stands up, walks downstairs, and strides to the front door. When she opens it, her eyebrows go up and her eyes reveal that she is shocked.

“Andrea? Did we have plans?”

“Uh, no! I’m so sorry for imposing. I was in the Waitrose and wanted to drop off some vegan raspberry doughnuts. Um, Billie mentioned that these are your favorite?”

“I like those. Thanks a lot. Do you want to come in and have some tea?”

“Are you sure I wouldn’t be imposing?”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I am imposing. No, I’ll just go.”

“You’re already halfway through the front door.” Villanelle’s lips twitch upwards.

“Oh, okay. Sure. Yeah.”

Andrea hesitantly walks through the door completely so that Villanelle can close it behind her. Villanelle doesn’t feel nervous but she can feel the nervous energy rolling off of Andrea like waves. When she asks her if she can take her coat, Villanelle notices the increase in her nervousness.

“You can go ahead and walk into the kitchen. I’ll be right there.”

Villanelle turns to hang up Andrea’s coat and quickly slips upstairs to brush her teeth. She doesn’t need to turn her head to know Eve is leaning against the bathroom door, watching.

“She’s thinking that she wants to fuck you,” Eve says neutrally.

Villanelle turns her head at that and clears her throat. “You read her mind?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to ask her to leave?”

“No, that would be rude. She was there for Billie after my diagnosis. Not as a former football coach but as a friend.”

“Are you upset?”

“I’m trying not to be but this is difficult for me.”

“I’ll ask her to go.”

“No, that’s rude. Just make her some tea or something.”

“Okay. See you soon.” Villanelle wipes her mouth and changes into jeans and a t-shirt and walks downstairs.

“See you soon.”

Eve disappears and Villanelle walks into the kitchen. Andrea smiles quickly and clasps her hands awkwardly in front of her. 

Villanelle fills the kettle at the sink. “Thanks for the doughnuts.”

“Of course. Billie’s wedding was beautiful. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to tell you on the actual day. I didn’t want to disturb you, you were so busy with everything.”

“Thank you. I’m just happy she was happy.”

“I’m sure she was missing Eve.”

Villanelle almost reacts when she hears a scoff from behind her. She turns her head slightly but Eve doesn’t show herself.

“She did. She does. I do.”

“What?”

“I miss her, too. Every day.”

“I’m being so insensitive right now, I really should just leave.”

Andrea’s face is flushed and she tries to back away from the counter but Villanelle stops her. 

“You can’t leave before trying my tea,” Villanelle says mock seriously and the atmosphere becomes significantly lighter.

“Is it world-famous or something?,” Andrea asks boldly.

“Indeed. Broken a few records.”

“I see. In that case, I must stay.”

“Yes. You get the best cup, too.” Villanelle sets down a white mug on the counter with ‘World’s Best _______’ on the front in large black letters. 

She laughs at Andrea’s confused expression. 

“My wife and I would always buy each other ‘World’s Best Mom’ or ‘World’s Best Coach’ mugs so one year, I found this one online and it came with a permanent marker. You can write anything on the line that you want. Pretty smart marketing tactic.”

“What would I be?”

“Assistant Coach? You were pretty good.”

“You’re not too bad yourself. You practically coached two football prodigies.”

“I don’t deserve the credit. I was just fortunate to be blessed with two hardworking kids.”

“You’re too humble, V.”

Another scoff followed by a “V??” comes from behind Villanelle. This time she doesn’t bother looking. Instead, she fills the mug with a Yorkshire teabag and hot water, letting the tea steep for a little before adding a splash of soy milk.

“I’m really not. I know I’m good at football but my children are better. And that’s all I could hope for as their former football coach and their parent.”

Villanelle rips open the package of doughnuts and dumps them unceremoniously on a plate, placing it in front of Andrea alongside two smaller plates and two forks.

“To enjoy with tea,” she explains, plopping down in the seat next to Andrea and grabbing a doughnut. She takes a bite of one of them and Andrea laughs when the raspberry filling drips down her chin. Villanelle wipes it off with the back of her hand and can’t help but notice how Andrea’s eyes follow her movements.

“What were you doing at the local Waitrose? Don’t you live far from here?”

“I was visiting a friend.”

“Oh, okay. A lady friend?” Villanelle tries to joke.

Andrea immediately blushes and looks down, taking a swig of tea.

“No. I’m single right now. I just got out of a longterm relationship so I’m trying to enjoy being single.”

“Good for you.”

“What about you?”

“Single and not looking.”

“Like now or forever?” Andrea’s eyes move from Villanelle’s eyes and down to her lips.

“I spent most of my life alone, before I met my wife. I’m used to it. I enjoy solitude. I have time to think and read and travel.”

“Sounds lovely.”

Somewhere behind Villanelle, Eve scoffs again.

“It is.”

“I hope I’m not being insensitive or invasive…I feel like an idiot.”

“No, you’re not. I was the one who started this line of inquiry, anyway.”

“Do you ever feel lonely?”

“What?”

“Living here, alone? Do you ever feel lonely? Restless?”

“Hm. I think it’s human nature to feel those things.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You can be with someone or with other people and still feel lonely or restless, right?”

“Yes.”

“Which is why I don’t think loneliness is the result of being physically alone. It’s just one of the many feelings we’re able to experience and express.”

“Have you always been this wise? I don’t remember our discussions after the football matches being so…lively.”

“Well, we didn’t talk much back then,” Villanelle mumbles, looking down at the counter. Her neck is prickling and she knows Eve is staring at it impatiently.

“You’re tired again. I’m going to go. Thank you so much for the tea and the doughnut. Maybe we’ll see each other again?”

“Yep, you’re welcome. Thank you for dropping in. Here’s your coat. And thanks for the doughnuts.”

Villanelle shuts the door quickly behind her and looks around. 

“I know you are here, Eve,” she says, walking back into the kitchen and placing Andrea’s plate and mug in the sink before taking her own mug of tea and heading into the living room to sit down on the couch.

“Are you okay?,” Villanelle asks.

“Am I okay???”

Eve shows up in front of the television, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. She is wearing a polka dot silk shirt and mustard yellow wide legged pants and her hair is up. Villanelle quirks an eyebrow at her flamboyant outfit, a smile setting on her face.

“Well?,” Villanelle asks, patting the space next to her and beckoning Eve to step forward.

“You were just flirting with her. In front of me!”

“Would you rather I flirt with her somewhere else? And you know what my flirting looks like. That wasn’t it, baby.” 

Villanelle discreetly slides her arm around Eve’s shoulders after she sits down on the couch and sighs.

“You’re jealous,” Villanelle murmurs, pulling Eve closer to her body so she can kiss her on the temple. She inhales the perfume against Eve’s neck and gently nips her ear before releasing her.

“I’m angry. I’m not jealous. I’m angry that I’m not here, really. I don’t even know where the fuck I am.”

“Aren’t you glad we can still feel each other though? That’s big.” Villanelle sets her mug down on a Yale University coaster and lies down. Eve lies down next to her and Villanelle doesn’t say anything as she cries.

“Yes.”

“You miss me.”

“I think that is why I’m still here. I miss you so much. It’s overwhelming.”

“I miss you, too. You can feel it, you told me.”

Villanelle brushes hair away from Eve’s face and her heart seems to stop at how beautiful Eve is. For a second, she is yanked back into the past and almost feels like she is standing in the bathroom and watching Eve for the first time.

“You’re remembering the bathroom,” Eve says matter-of-factly.

“Yes. That was the moment everything changed for me.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t want to date Andrea. You know this.”

“I know. I was just upset that she was here, in our house, at our kitchen counter, bringing you a gift.”

“I understand.”

“I want you to be happy with someone else, I do. But it will hurt me. I know it will. But I also think, maybe…what if that is what needs to happen for me to fully move into this next world? Or life?”

“You think I need to date someone new for you to be pushed into some other place??”

“I sound crazy.”

“We don’t use that word in this house, remember?”

“Yeah.” Eve smiles, remembering all the times she and Villanelle would have to repeat this sentence to their kids while they were growing up.

“Eve.”

“Yes?”

“You don’t need to be worried.”

“Don’t you think this is weird? Even for us? I’m a fucking ghost. You can see me. Talk to me. Feel me. Isn’t that weird?”

“Hm.”

“Hm???” Eve humphs and Villanelle glances at her, a smile lifting her lips upwards.

“Lie on top of me,” Villanelle asks softly and Eve does. “Breathe, baby.”

“You’re funny.”

“Breathe. Calm down. We’ve talked about this. I don’t care about what is weird or not anymore. I am squeezing your ass right now. That’s all I care about.”

“Aren’t you scared, that this is going to go away?”

“Is that why you are freaking out? You’re worried about when whatever this is will end?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t that worry take you out of this moment?”

Eve is silent for a second and then she looks up and rests her chin on top of her hands that are crossed over Villanelle’s chest. “Yes.”

“Well?”

“Then there’s no reason to worry.”

“Exactly.”

“I love how intelligent you are. You always have been. I am lucky.”

“You are. And you’re looking good in this outfit. It looks exactly like one of mine.”

“Yes,” Eve smiles shyly.

“You can do that?”

“Yep.”

“So you can wear a suit that looks exactly like one of mine?”

“I did always tell you how much I appreciated your fashion sense, V.”

“You did. It’s very flattering.”

Villanelle’s phone rings and she grabs it, her eyes lighting up to see her son’s name.

“Hi baby,” she says, winking at Eve and placing the phone on speaker.

“Hi Mom. How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Villanelle smirks, gesturing to her body and Eve rolls her eyes.

“You worked really hard yesterday. Are you resting?”

“Yes, I’m lying down in the living room.”

“Good. I’ll come over later for dinner. Do you need anything?”

“No, just you. Did you talk to your sister?”

“She called me an hour ago, she sounds happy.”

“Sairah looked good yesterday, no?” Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows at Eve who smiles softly in return.

“She did.”

“She didn’t bring a date, did she?”

“No. She’s single right now.”

“So you did ask her?”

“Yes.”

“Joon…”

“Mom…I know where this is going. I don’t want to destroy our friendship.”

“You two care about each other so deeply. You’ve known each other for years. I just don’t want you to be alone for too long.”

“I have you and Billie and all of my friends.”

“You do. Your omma and I were the best of friends. That’s why our relationship was so good. You and Sairah are very close. I think it’s good to take a risk sometimes.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Villanelle hangs up the phone and leans forward to kiss Eve.

“Our son is very stubborn,” Villanelle says after pulling back.

“He does sound good though, and he looks good even though he is working hard. I think he will ask Sairah out soon.”

“I hope so. I want him to have what we had.”

“Hot sex?”

“Don’t,” Villanelle laughs, covering her face with her hands. “The less I know about his sex life or Billie’s, the better. I almost feel bad now, thinking of all the times they walked in on us. Really glad our room was soundproofed. Aren’t you?”

“I can honestly say that was one of the best decisions you ever made, baby,” Eve says seriously, a slight glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

“I know it was. You’re very loud.”

“ME?!,” Eve screeches, lightly swatting at Villanelle’s breasts and laughing.

“You!”

“I wasn’t the one who got us kicked out of that five star restaurant in Paris after one of the other customers heard us in the bathroom.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You looked so good in that red dress.”

“You definitely let me know that multiple times that night.”

“I remember,” Villanelle smirks, running her hands through Eve’s hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle dance together after Eve helps Villanelle realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote this chapter this morning. I was thinking of Chadwick Boseman and what a great guy he was in addition to being an excellent actor. Life is so short. Love the ones you love and be kind to one another.
> 
> I know I replied to a reader's comment saying this could have a happy ending but I'm unsure if I should add another chapter with the idea I had in mind or keep it at this. I welcome your feedback
> 
> At the end of this chapter, a song starts to play. Leave a comment with suggestions on what song you think it should be and why.

"I've seen the world, done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I've got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

Young and Beautiful, Lana del Rey

**

When Villanelle wakes up, it is already dark outside.

"Eve??," she calls out, getting off the couch and turning on the light.

She checks her phone to see two missed calls from Joon with a text message saying he will be late for dinner.

"Eve??," Villanelle calls out again, this time more frantically, worried that Eve might be gone for good.

"I'm over here."

Villanelle follows Eve's voice to the back garden where she is sitting on the wooden bench beneath the large apple tree Villanelle planted many years ago, right after they moved in. She is wearing the first dress Villanelle bought for her (the one she sent to Eve in the suitcase with her perfume) and she looks devastating.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold? I'm freezing."

"Come here," Eve says, holding out her hand, her hair lifting in the wind.

Villanelle steps forward and takes it, instantly warming up. She sits next to Eve on the bench and stretches out her legs in front of her.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I must be exhausted."

"That's okay, you needed it."

"What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Some gardening."

"You've been making sure the flowers don't die, you fox. And I thought it was my green thumb all along."

Eve chuckles and leans her head against Villanelle's chest, letting Villanelle wrap her arm around her.

"I miss the way you smell," Villanelle murmurs, kissing the top of Eve's head.

"Me too."

"Joon said he is running late for dinner. I haven't cooked anything yet."

"Did he say when he was going to arrive?"

"No."

"Baby..."

Eve is just about to say something when both she and Villanelle hear the front door open. Joon walks into the house and stands in front of the large glass doors overlooking the garden. 

Villanelle waves after noticing him staring at the apple tree but he doesn't wave back.

"Joon! I'm right here!"

Instead of replying, Villanelle sees him turn towards the couch and crumple to the ground as he pulls out his phone to call someone.

"Mom! Mom!," Joon screams.

"Baby...we have to go now," Eve says quietly, turning Villanelle's face towards her own. "Come with me."

Villanelle chokes on a sob but closes her eyes when Eve surprises her with a kiss. When she opens them, she and Eve are lying on her bed in her old apartment in Paris, facing one another. 

"What happened?," Villanelle asks, tears streaming down her face as Eve reaches out and wipes them away.

"You passed away from a heart attack. I made sure you went peacefully."

"I'm dead?"

"Yes."

"And we're together?"

"Yes."

"This is not a dream within a dream or this is not god taunting me?"

"No."

"That was my body Joon was looking at?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, I just didn't know how. And then Joon walked in. I'm sorry."

Villanelle looks down and notices that she is dressed in the black tux she wore on her wedding day. She swallows and looks up at Eve who has tears in her eyes.

"I dressed you in an outfit I thought you looked the most beautiful in."

"You're able to choose those things for me?"

"Yes. Earlier on, I learned that we're soulmates after I was told that today would be your crossing over day. At birth, your name was inscribed in my heart just like mine was inscribed in yours. That's why I was able to stick around after I died and why I was able to help you cross over and why we're able to be with each other now."

"I'm so happy you are here. With me."

Villanelle pulls Eve towards her and holds her tightly before both lie on their backs and stare up at the ceiling. Villanelle's eyes shift down to the bottom of the bed where her mirror is standing. To the right of the mirror is her clothes cupboard. The entire room smells faintly of her perfume. When her eyes return to ceiling, Eve pulls her face down towards hers.

"Kiss me," Eve pleads and Villanelle does.

"This is definitely heaven," Villanelle jokes and Eve laughs against her mouth.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Are our children going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"We can't look into the future, can we?"

"No."

"Can we travel and visit them, if we wanted to?"

"Yes. But I think we need to enjoy this life, too?"

Eve looks up at Villanelle and there is a gentle beg in her eyes. She traces Villanelle's tear-stained cheeks with her fingers and moves her chin upwards so she can kiss the tears away.

"Yes. I want to enjoy this with you. We can go anywhere we want?"

"I just spirited us to Paris and I've never traveled outside of our home before so I think we can."

"Do you think you were able to do that because now I am with you? You know, the soulmates thing?"

"I think so."

"I like that. There are so many places I want to show you, places I didn't get to show you when we were alive."

"Tell me about them."

"I'll miss them..."

"I know you will. They'll miss you, too. But you did such a good job raising them. They'll spend the rest of their lives being good people who give back."

"You did a good job raising them, too."

"Yes. Both of us did. Our biggest accomplishment. I'm so proud. We were so lucky."

"I can't believe we ended up together in two lives."

"Maybe even more than that?"

"Maybe. It didn't hurt, passing over."

"No."

"Did you make sure it didn't hurt?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Villanelle gets out of the bed and holds out her hand for Eve to take. Eve smiles and leans into Villanelle, smelling her perfume against her chest, as a song starts to play from Villanelle's vinyl record player. Villanelle grins when she sees their reflection in the mirror and she sighs contentedly, both of them looking just as young and beautiful as they were the last time they were in this apartment together.

"Forever," Eve replies and stops swaying to give Villanelle a kiss.

Villanelle smiles widely when a laugh eerily similar to Konstantin's can be heard just below the thrum of the music.

"Hey, asshole," she says quietly, nudging her nose against Eve's neck and whispering to Eve what she heard.

"Do you think he's been waiting for you?," Eve asks, a mischievous grin twitching her lips upwards.

"Of course he has. Now he can bother us together."

"Do you want me to tell you about this Eve Polastri woman?," Konstantin bellows, showing up in the kitchen with a plate full of sausages and a postcard in his hand, looking boyish with his familiar smirk and twinkling eyes.

Eve and Villanelle turn their heads and Villanelle breaks away from Eve's grip to tackle Konstantin, giving him a bear hug.

"Yes, tell me all about her," Villanelle replies, pulling Eve in front of her and holding her against her chest.

"Konstantin?," Eve inquires, right before he's about to start talking.

"Yes, Eve?"

"It's Eve Astankova."

"Ha! HA HA!," Villanelle reacts enthusiastically, pumping one arm up and down in the air and flipping Konstantin off before kissing Eve on the cheek and mumbling "That's my girl."

Eve smirks and winks at Konstantin as Villanelle's laughter ricochets above her head and echoes around the room, making her feel right at home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konstantin gives Eve and Villanelle an assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Patty Griffin's beautiful "Heavenly Day" track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVy4w6vq8y8
> 
> I mentioned the same track in my "May I Have This Dance?" piece. Feel free to check it out.

"Eve Astankova," Konstantin proclaims, returning Eve's wink like he is letting her in on a little secret, "you saved Villanelle's life when you two were on earth. I had to thank you somehow, by making sure you were the one who helped her cross over."

"You did that?," Villanelle asks, raising her eyebrows incredulously.

"Who else?"

"I thought I did that," Eve huffs, quirking one eyebrow. "Since we're soulmates and everything."

"There are politics here, too. Why do you think you haven't run into that fudge on a stick person?"

Villanelle laughs again, clenching her fingers around Eve's belly protectively and blowing Konstantin an exaggerated kiss.

"Is this is what you have been up to all this time? Haggling and driving hard bargains?"

"I would be bored if I wasn't doing this. So I showed up, meddled in some affairs, improved the world for a few people, and earned a promotion."

Everyone laughs then at the absurdity of it all before Konstantin breaks the silence.

"I wanted to make sure things were okay with the people I left behind," Konstantin says quietly. 

"Can YOU see into the future?," Eve asks, watching Konstantin finally finish eating and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, still holding onto the postcard.

"Hmm..I may be friends with the Highest Up."

"Konstantin, stop talking in riddles. We don't have time to decode. Eve and I want to have sex."

"We do?," Eve turns her head and looks up into Villanelle's gleaming eyes.

"We don't?," Villanelle lowers her voice. "We don't have to if you don't want to," she whispers, granting Eve permission to back out. 

"No, I do. I always want to. Are you kidding me? Thank you for asking me for my consent. Super sexy."

Villanelle beams and Eve turns around so they can kiss.

Konstantin rolls his eyes as he watches Villanelle and Eve make out like (very experienced) high school sweethearts.

"I am still here!," he insists, petulant almost, like a small child.

"Someone hasn't been getting laid," Villanelle mumbles, her eyes widening at the expression on Konstantin's face. "Do not worry, Eve and I will find you someone. I am sure someone here is just as lonely and needy as you are."

Konstantin grimaces, smacking his forehead with his palm. "Are you listening?"

"YES," both Eve and Villanelle reply as Eve resumes her initial position in front of Villanelle so Villanelle can once again clasp her arms around her waist.

"I have an assignment," he states, flashing around the postcard in front of their eyes.

"Oooookay. Care to share with the classroom?," Villanelle asks, feeling bold and giddy over the fact that she is with Eve and Eve is with her and soon Konstantin will go away so they can have very hot reunion sex.

"Since you two somehow make a great team when you are not stabbing or shooting one another or killing someone to get the other person's attention, you are now assigned to carry out my duties. I don't have time to be delving into human affairs anymore. I have bigger fish to fry."

Villanelle scoffs at Konstantin's unaffected arrogance and Eve playfully nudges her with her elbow.

"What is the assignment?," Eve asks, her high-pitched voice betraying her excitement.

"Your son will not pursue the one he will end up marrying without some assistance from above. You two will need to get involved and make it happen."

"So you can tell the future?," Eve inquires, feeling a little defensive about Konstantin receiving private information about Joon.

"No. I just receive information for who needs help and with what. Lucky for you, I received this piece of information and am ready to pass it along. Do you want to help or not?"

"Yes, of course," Villanelle replies.

"But it will be difficult," Konstantin warns. "You're no longer part of that world. You cannot let your emotions rule your actions or let him know you are there. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. After you perform this assignment, you're free to go wherever you want. Until I have another assignment and then I will call you back. If you do not want any assignments, say no now and I will choose a replacement."

"Of course we want it," Villanelle huffs. "He's our son."

Eve squeezes Villanelle's hands and eyes the postcard greedily.

"Your time limit is one month in human years. Here, time does not exist. Details are on the back of the card. I need to go. Villanelle, I am glad you are finally here. Thanks for taking care of the little shit while I was gone. She is doing well, no?"

"Yes, she is. You have been interfering with her life, haven't you?," Villanelle challenges. 

Konstantin grins and poses one more question before walking away: "Why do you think she didn't get into any more trouble after leaving that facility?"

"Are you ready to get to work, partner?," Villanelle asks Eve, after reading the back of the postcard.

Villanelle frowns when she recognizes Eve's hesitancy. "Is everything okay?," she whispers, grabbing both of Eve's hands and pulling her towards her for a kiss.

"I thought you wanted to have sex?," Eve whispers back, a flush creeping across her cheeks, as she tries not to sound too desperate.

"EVE!!," Villanelle squeals, her surprised reaction making Eve laugh. "You are very flirtatious," she adds, kissing Eve once, "and sexy," kissing Eve twice, "and you are always correct," kissing Eve for a third time. 

Villanelle easily picks Eve up and carries her towards the bed, setting her down on the bottom of it. "You know," she says, straddling Eve as Eve lies back and leaning forward to graze her earlobe with her lips: "I masturbate to you a lot."

"Oh, you do?," Eve replies, the flush on her cheeks deepening, as her hands squeeze Villanelle's ass.

"Yes," Villanelle answers, her breaths getting more ragged as she kisses Eve's neck, drawing forth a series of moans.

Suddenly, their clothes are off and Villanelle pulls away to glance at Eve, registering the cheeky, knowing look in her eyes.

"One more thing...," Konstantin's voice interrupts the moment as he materializes in front of the mirror, now holding onto a cup of coffee and a croissant.

Villanelle groans into Eve's mouth before turning around: "FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE! I'm trying to seduce my wife!"

Eve giggles and leans forward to nibble on Villanelle's right nipple, eliciting a gasp from the clearly irritated former assassin who is wearing a pout like a whole outfit.

"He's gone, baby, and the look on his face tells me he won't be coming back. Not today, at least."

"Speaking of coming..."

Eve rolls her eyes and mumbles something about Villanelle's dad jokes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Were you calling me daddy?"

"You're insufferable."

"Eve?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up so I can seduce you."

"Yes, daddy."


End file.
